De Delfstoffer
by CartoonJessie
Summary: Hermeliens Delfstoffer ontsnapt en na een achtervolging door het Verboden Bos staat ze oog in oog met professor Sneep en een enorm zeldzaam toverdrankingredient... Stuurt hij haar weg of wil hij zijn kennis met haar delen?  compleet


Author's note: Dit verhaal heb ik ook gepost op het forum van Dreuzels. Je kan het er terugvinden onder het onderdeel "Korte Schrijfsels" in de Bibliotheek. Het staat er in de topic "Jessie's Kortverhalen".  
Dit verhaal was een cadeautje voor mijn forummaatje Rieke! Zij vond het alvast leuk - jullie hopelijk ook?  
Geniet ervan en laat me weten wat je ervan vond! (En ja, helaas, het is een one-shot. Dit is dus het enige hoofdstuk.)

**De Delfstoffer**

Hermelien was ervan overtuigd dat ze gek moest zijn. Ze had heus wel betere zaken te doen dan te gaan wandelen met een Delfstoffer. Zoals haar huiswerk Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst afschrijven. Of onderzoek doen naar de Toverdrank die ze voor professor Slakhoorn moesten maken komende les. Ze was het beu om steeds het onderspit te delven voor Harry en zijn domme boek. En dan waren er ook nog de lessen Transfiguratie, die steeds moeilijker en moeilijker werden. Ze had veel oefening nodig als ze hoopte een Uitmuntend te kunnen halen volgend jaar.  
Maar ze kon Hagrid niets weigeren. Zeker niet nadat hij haar had verteld dat Ron had beloofd de Delfstoffer mee te nemen voor een wandeling en uiteindelijk zelf niet was komen opdagen. Hij had vast en zeker zijn handen vol met Belinda Broom.  
_Stomme Belinda Broom_, dacht ze bitter en ze stapte extra hard door met de Delfstoffer aan een halsband langs de rand van het Verboden Bos. _Stomme Ronald Wemel.  
_In haar gedachten verfoeterde ze het lage gedrag van de Griffoendor die ooit een van haar beste vrienden was geweest. Hoe kon hij haar dit aandoen?  
"Hou er nou maar over op," zei ze streng tegen zichzelf. "Je wilt je niet weer een hele namiddag opjagen aan die eikel."  
Ze probeerde haar gedachten op iets anders te zetten, maar faalde er gigantisch in. Hoe meer ze de gedachten uit haar hoofd wilde bannen, hoe meer ze Belinda en Ron in haar gedachten zag opduiken. Al dan niet kussend.  
Hermelien was zo druk in gedachten dat ze niet merkte dat de Delfstoffer zijn neus tegen de grond drukte en een spoor leek op te vangen. Zo snel hij kon, schoot hij opeens van Hermelien weg, die onwillig zijn leiband losliet, en liep het zwarte fabeldier het Verboden Bos in.  
"Niffler!" siste Hermelien de naam van het beestje. "Niffler!"  
Maar de onschuldige Delfstoffer luisterde niet. Snel rende Hermelien achter het dier aan. Hagrid zou helemaal niet blij zijn als hij hoorde dat Hermelien de Delfstoffer was kwijtgeraakt in het Verboden Bos.  
Niffler had een interessant spoor opgevangen. Hij rook glas. Glas was voor Delfstoffers één van de meest aantrekkelijke voorwerpen die bestond. Alle glimmende voorwerpen waren sowieso geliefd door Delfstoffers. Het kleine, zwarte en pluizige dier rende af op een grote bokaal die midden op een open plek in het bos stond en sprong er enthousiast tegenaan voordat hij enthousiast eraan begon te sniffelen.  
Hermelien had bijna geen adem meer terwijl ze de open plek naderde en Niffler zag zitten.  
"Niffler!" zei ze streng terwijl ze naar het dier rende om te zien wat hem had afgeleid. Toen ze de bokaal in het oog kreeg, kreeg ze echter een beklemmend gevoel. Hier was iemand. Langzaam en met een zwaar kloppend hart draaide ze zich om. Ze verschrok zich zodanig dat ze lichtjes opsprong toen ze oog in oog stond met professor Sneep.  
"Juffrouw Griffel," erkende hij haar aanwezigheid kort. "U bent u ervan bewust dat het Verboden Bos verboden terrein is voor studenten?'  
Hermelien voelde haar wangen rood worden. Natuurlijk wist ze dat! Wat deed hij in hemelsnaam hier? Ze keek voorzichtig om zich heen en merkte opeens rare groene bloesems op aan enkele bomen. Haar mond viel open toen ze de bloesems herkende.  
"Zijn dat Elfenvlierbloesems?" vroeg ze helemaal overdonderd. "Die zouden al decennia helemaal uitgestorven horen te zijn!"  
"Juffrouw Griffel!" herhaalde hij streng haar naam. Hij stelde het niet op prijs dat ze zijn eerste vraag volledig negeerde.  
"Oh." Hermelien besefte opeens dat ze zich had laten afleiden – maar dit was dan ook de ontdekking van de eeuw! "Sorry, professor. Het was niet mijn bedoeling om het Verboden Bos in te komen, maar Niffler wist te ontsnappen."  
Ze keken beiden even naar Niffler, die enthousiast de bokaal heen en weer duwde met zijn lange neus, alsof het een speelmaatje was.  
"Ik zou verwachten dat een zesdejaars een Delfstoffer in toom zou kunnen houden. Had je geen Uitmuntend van Hagrid gekregen vorig jaar? Ik denk dat ik nog eens met hem moet spreken over je talenten wat Fabeldieren aangaat."  
Zijn stem klonk nog hatelijker dan anders, maar Hermelien wist dat ze niets te vrezen had. Hagrid zou nooit Sneep's woord boven het hare stellen. Ze keek haar professor dan ook uitdagend aan.  
Maar wat had hij hier eigenlijk te zoeken?  
Ze zag nabij een van de Elfenvlierbloesems een zilveren schotel staan. Kennelijk had hij al enkele bloesems verzameld in de schotel. Het leek alsof Niffler op hetzelfde moment als Hermelien zich bewust werd van de zilveren schotel en het dier schoot met een snelheid van jewelste naar de schotel toe.  
"Paralitis!"  
Een lamstraal raakte het kleine, zwarte fabeldier en Niffler viel tegen de grond.  
"Professor!" piepte Hermelien verontwaardigd.  
"Vergeef me dat ik het welzijn van mijn Elfenvlierbloesems boven de ontdekkingszucht van uw Delfstoffer plaats," zei hij in een stem waar het sarcasme vanaf droop.  
Hermelien wilde hem toesnauwen dat hij meer respect voor fabeldieren mocht opbrengen, maar werd afgeleid door iets wat hij zei.  
"_Uw_ Elfenvlierbloesems?"  
Haar stem wist een even grote mate aan verwarring met ontzag te combineren. Het wist Severus wel te vleien. Sterker nog, hij erkende dat Hermelien Griffel waarschijnlijk de enige studente op Zweinstein was die deze bloesems had kunnen herkennen en de zeldzaamheid ervan wist in te schatten. Maar toch maakte die kennis haar niet minder irritant.  
"Mag ik..." Haar stem trilde opeens en het leek alsof ze zich er nu al op voorbereidde dat haar professor haar wens zou afschieten voordat ze hem geuit had. "Mag ik alsjeblieft een van de bloesems van dichter bekijken?" Ze voegde er snel aan toe: "Het zou een ontzettend grote eer zijn!"  
"Ja," mijmerde hij terwijl hij haar onderzoekend en indringend aankeek. "Het zou inderdaad een grote eer zijn. Maar ik ben er niet van overtuigd dat u die eer waardig bent."  
Hermelien voelde hoe een blos zich op haar wangen verspreidde. Hij wilde het haar weigeren. Hij vond dat ze niet waardig was. Het droop gewoon van zijn stem.  
"Alstublieft professor, als er iets is wat ik kan doen om me waardig te tonen!"  
Nooit had ze gedacht dat ze zo laag zou kruipen voor het hoofd van Zwadderich. Maar besefte hij zelf wel wat hij in handen had? Elfenvlierbloesems hadden zulke sterke genezende eigenschappen dat zelfs de dood ermee bevochten kon worden! Niet enkel dat, maar ook wisten de bladeren ervan de houdbaarheidsdatum van toverdranken te vertienvoudigen.  
Voldemort zelf had een ziekte verspreid onder de Elfenvlierbloesems – nog tijdens de eerste golf in de oorlog. Zijn Dooddoeners hadden ervoor gezorgd dat er niets overbleef van alle groeiplekken waar de plant was terug te vinden. Maar kennelijk was deze plek vergeten geworden of...  
_Professor Sneep was ook een Dooddoener! Natuurlijk! _Zou hij... Zou hij alsnog enkele zaadjes van de plant bewaard hebben om deze zelf te kweken eens de oorlog voorbij was? Hij had net bewezen dat hij een bevel van Voldemort had genegeerd. Geen wonder dat Perkamentus hem vertrouwde!  
Hermelien gaf stiekem toe dat ook haar ontzag voor hem opeens groeide.  
Hij wist niet of ze ontzettend stom of ontzettend wanhopig was door haar zo voor zijn voeten te werpen. Maar hij vroeg zichzelf serieus af of ze hem wel iets waardigs te bieden had. Het zou gemakkelijker zijn om haar verzoek af te wijzen, maar eigenlijk wilde hij dit niet. Hij wilde haar wel toestaan om een van de Elfenvlierbloesems te bestuderen, maar hij wilde niet de illussie wekken dat hij haar dit zomaar zou toestaan.  
"Aangezien u het belang en de waarde van de bloesems correct weet in te schatten, vind ik dat ik u een kans moet geven uzelf ook waardig te bewijzen. Volg me."  
Hermelien glunderde terwijl haar professor zich omdraaide en de plek verliet. Hermelien volgde hem snel en aarzelde even toen ze Niffler nog steeds verlamd op de grond zag liggen. Het knaagde aan haar dat ze dit dier moest achterlaten voor het moment, maar ze beloofde zichzelf dat ze niet zonder hem zou vertrekken.  
Haar professor leek zijn weg in het Verboden Bos goed te kennen en ze volgde hem op de voet. Ze durfde niets te zeggen. Ze wilde haar kans niet verpesten. Ze vroeg zich af hoe ze zich waardig zou mogen bewijzen?  
Professor Sneep stapte over omgevallen boomstammen en liep tussen hoge en scherpe struiken door. Hermelien had moeite om hem bij te houden en was blij toen hij uiteindelijk stil hield op een open plek. Er was niets buitengewoons aan deze open plek in het bos. Het gras stond hoog en aan de bomen die in een cirkel om de open plek stonden, groeiden de eerste bladeren van het jaar. De zon scheen warme stralen op de open plek en de professor Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten draaide zich opeens naar Hermelien.  
"Als je het aandurft, wil ik je de kans geven je waardig te tonen in een Tovenaarsduel."  
Hermelien's mond viel open en ze staarde hem ongelovend aan.  
"Professor," zei ze zwak. "Tegen u?"  
Hij knikte en keek haar op zijn hoede aan. Haar ogen keken hem perplex aan. Hij wist niet wat er door haar hoofd ging, maar had het stiekem graag geweten.  
Professor Sneep was een van de meest uitstekende duelleerders die Zweinstein ooit had gekend. Dat bewees hij maar al te graag in zijn lessen Verweer. Hij had al meermaals zijn toverstaf getrokken tegenover Harry en zelfs Marcel, en hun iedere keer genadeloos ingemaakt. Eigenlijk moest Hermelien toegeven dat ze het liever zelf tegen hem wilde opnemen in zijn lessen. Ze vond niets aan haar duellen tegen Harry of Marcel. Als ze al geraakt werd, was het vaak omdat ze uit verveling haar defensie liet zakken... Maar een echt tovenaarsduel tegenover professor Sneep! En dan ook nog eens buiten het lokaal van Verweer!  
Geen andere leerling zou het zo zien, maar voor haar was het een droom die uitkwam.  
Ze vond haar zelfvertrouwen opeens weer en grijnsde.  
"Graag!"  
Professor Sneep keek enigszins verrast toe hoe ze haar mantel enthousiast uitdeed en in het gras gooide en hij volgde haar voorbeeld. Het vleide hem dat ze zo graag de uitdaging aannam. De enige reden waarom hij haar nog nooit in zijn les had uitgedaagd, was omdat hij geen gezichtsverlies wilde lijden voor de ogen van zijn leerlingen. Hermelien Griffel was de meest uitstekende en getalenteerde heks van haar jaar – en op sommige gebieden wist ze zelfs zevendejaars te overtreffen. Severus had haar sinds het einde van haar eerstejaar nauwlettend in de gaten gehouden. Ze was immers ook degene die zijn toverdrankproef had weten te omzeilen die de Steen der Wijzen hoorde te beveiligen.  
Al was het een dubbel gevoel dat hij voor haar had. Hij bewonderde haar intelligentie, gedrevenheid en passie als het om haar schoolvakken ging, maar hij irriteerde zich mateloos aan haar keuze in vrienden, haar betweterigheid en haar gebrek in zelfvertrouwen. Het was alsof ze constant viste op complimentjes. Zag ze niet in dat hij haar die nooit zou geven? Complimentjes maakten leerlingen lui en hij wilde niet dat ze het zichzelf gemakkelijk zou maken. Zelfs al was ze – wat Verweer betrof – een van de meest getalenteerde leerlingen in zijn klas.  
"Stel de regels in," zei Severus kort terwijl ze beiden naar het midden van het open veld liepen.  
"Vijf stappen," zei Hermelien kordaat. "Snijspreuken niet toegestaan."  
"Bang voor wat bloed op je schoolgewaad?" merkte hij spottend op.  
"Nee, professor," antwoordde ze zelfverzekerd. "Bang voor van school gestuurd te worden als ik u op de ziekenzaal moet binnenbrengen."  
Hermelien keek hem sluw aan en was tevreden toen ze een blik van aangename verrassing op zijn gezicht herkende. Zijn ogen schoten over haar vastberaden glimlach en een geslepen grijns verscheen om zijn lippen.  
"Ik hoop dat uw toverstaf even spraakzaam zal zijn als uw tong."  
"U zult merken dat mijn toverstaf even rechtuit is."  
Ze hielden beiden hun toverstaf voor hun gezicht en sloegen deze naar beneden voordat ze zich omdraaiden en op een vaste regelmaat vijf stappen naar voren zetten.  
Hermelien wist dat ze meteen in de aanval moest schieten, zodat haar professor er geen kans toe zou krijgen. Zodra ze de vijf stappen gezet had, draaide ze zich om en schoot ze een salvo van zeven aanvalsspreuken naar haar professor.  
Deze blokte de zeven spreuken met zo een groot gemak dat Hermelien er een benauwend gevoel van overhield. Maar ze gaf zich nog niet begonnen. Ze vervolgde haar aanval met een tweede salvo, ditmaal van tien spreuken waartussen vier spreuken zaten die ze in Frankrijk had geleerd toen ze er enkele zomers geleden met haar ouders op vakantie was gegaan.  
"Indrukwekkend," gaf hij toe. "Altijd een slimme zet om je te verdiepen in buitenlandse spreuken die niet opgenomen zijn in de lessen Verweer op Zweinstein."  
Hermelien geraakte echter gefrustreerd. Zo indrukwekkend was het niet – hij had al haar spreuken nog steeds weten te blokken. En wat nog erger was – hij viel niet aan. Hij liet haar eerst al haar kaarten op tafel gooien. Haar meest geoefende spreuken had ze nu al prijsgegeven... Al was er nog één iets dat ze kon proberen... Eén trucje dat zo ontzettend simpel was... Dat het misschien nog zou werken ook.  
Hermelien schoot een Vuurspreuk af, maar richtte deze niet onmiddellijk op Severus. De spreuk bewoog zich als een roodhete slang door de lucht en Hermelien zag onmiddellijk dat Severus de kop van de slang in de gaten hield. Snel sprak ze een Zevenmijlsspreuk uit over haar eigen schoenen en deed ze een stap naar voren. De afstand tussen haarzelf en professor Sneep werd hierdoor in één seconde overbrugd en ze trok de toverstaf van haar professor simpelweg uit zijn handen.  
Hij keek haar verontwaardigd aan terwijl de vuurspreuk doofde en ze deed grijnzend een stap achteruit terwijl ze zowel haar eigen toverstaf als die van hem achter haar rug hield.  
"Juffrouw Griffel!" zei hij in een verontwaardigde stem die klonk alsof ze net iets ontzettends ongepast had gedaan en hij stapte naar haar toe, maar ze bleef stappen achteruit zetten zodat hij zijn toverstaf niet terug in handen zou krijgen.  
"Zijn we niet te oud hiervoor?"  
Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en bleef rustig naar achter stappen. "Ik heb uw toverstaf," zei ze trots. Severus volgde haar langzaam en knikte. Hermelien leek niet te zien dat ze zich ieder moment zou klemlopen tegen een boom. Hij glimlachte sluw. "Uw toverstaf was inderdaad welbespraakt. Maar uiteindelijk hebt u me weten te overmeesteren met een trucje dat enkel een kleuter had kunnen verzinnen. Misschien dat ik het daarom niet had zien aankomen."  
Hermelien botste opeens met haar rug tegen een boom op en schrok lichtjes, maar ze hield vastberaden de toverstaffen achter haar rug en bleef zelfzeker staan, haar blik trots omdat ze professor Sneep – de beste duelleerder van Zweinstein – had ontwapend. Niet op een conventionele wijze, maar desalniettemin was het erg knap van haar.  
Severus naderde haar en drukte zijn lege handen tegen de boom aan, aan de weerszijden van haar hoofd.  
Zelfs al had ze hem verslagen, in zijn ogen kon ze een gevoel van trotsheid onderscheiden. Maar tegelijkertijd zag ze iets dat ze nog nooit in zijn ogen had gezien: een speels plezier. Hij leek er merkwaardig jonger door.  
"Juffrouw Griffel," zei hij zo stil dat enkel zij het kon verstaan. Zijn gezicht bevond zich slechts enkele centimeters van het hare en Hermelien deed zich niet eens de moeite om haar blos te verbergen. "Ik zou graag mijn toverstaf terughebben."  
"Heb ik mezelf waardig getoond?" kaatste ze in een even stille stem terug.  
Hij bewoog niet. Zij evenmin. Zijn ogen doorboorden die van haar en hij was zich er amper van bewust dat hij was aan het staren. Ze had zich inderdaad waardig getoond, maar hij wilde niet weg, niet nu hij zich zo dicht bij haar bevond, nu de spanning tussen hen beiden zo groot was dat er ieder moment vonken tussen hen twee zouden ontstaan.  
Iets aan zijn blik was merkwaardig zacht, vond Hermelien. Misschien zelfs aardig en lieflijk. Het verwarde Hermelien maar tegelijkertijd kon ze de aantrekking die ze voor haar professor voelde niet verdringen. Ze had een van de meest geniale breinen van Zweinstein verslagen. Ze had haar professor, die twintig jaar ouder was, van zijn toverstaf beroofd. Ze kon niet ontkennen dat ze zich hierdoor superieur voelde.  
"Mijn toverstaf," herhaalde hij, maar zijn stem was ongewoon geduldig voor zijn doen. Zelfs Hermelien erkende dat hij voor dit moment onweerstaanbaar menselijk leek.  
Langzaam haalde ze zijn toverstaf van achter haar rug en liet ze hem zijn staf zien. Hij bewoog echter niet en bleef imposant met zijn handen naast haar hoofd staan. Hermelien kon haar ondeugende glimlach niet onderdrukken terwijl ze dan maar zelf zijn staf terugstak in de zak waaruit hij die eerder getrokken had.  
"Dank je, juffrouw Griffel."  
Ze wist niet hoe het kwam, maar iets aan de manier waarop hij dit zei leek haar dichter tot hem te trekken. Zijn stem leek haar haast te strelen en als gehypnotiseerd ondervond ze dat de lippen die die woorden hadden uitgesproken wel heel aanlokkelijk naar haar lonkten. De aantrekkingskracht die van zijn zelfzekere grijns uitging in combinatie met het pas gevonden gevoel van arrogantie dat haar overheerste sinds het moment dat ze besefte dat ze hem had weten te verslaan, stond in voor de uitschakeling van haar gedachten en de overgave aan haar eigen diep verborgen verlangens.  
Ze plaatste haar handen plots in zijn nek en trok hem dichter bij haar om haar lippen op de zijne te kunnen drukken.  
Zelf besefte hij amper wat er gebeurde, maar hij merkte dat hij haar met volle overgave terugkuste toen haar vochtige lippen de zijne raakten. Het was alsof de aantrekkingskracht die hij altijd had verborgen opeens explodeerde in een vulkaan van verlangens. Het ging vanzelf: zijn handen lieten de boom los en plaatsten zich om haar middel en hij trok haar dichter naar zich toe.  
Hermelien zou ieder moment smelten. Daar was ze zeker van. Ieder moment zou ze haar vormvastheid verliezen en als een hoopje pudding in het gras vallen. Ze had zich nog nooit zo gewenst gevoeld, zo uniek en zo wanhopig... wanhopig gewoon.  
_Ze is nog maar een student!  
__Ja, maar, zij begon het wel!  
_Severus kon zich er niet toe brengen haar te lossen. Ze had er zelf om gevraagd. Figuurlijk dan.. met haar fijne handen die hem bij zijn nek hadden gegrepen en hem vastberaden bij haar hadden getrokken. Hij wist niet wat juffrouw Griffel bezielde, maar hij zou er niet over klagen. Ze drukte haar lichaam enkel dichter tegen het zijne terwijl ze gretig haar mond op de zijne drukte en hij verlangend een hand in haar nek plaatste. Hij brak hun kus omdat hij de behoefte had aan adem en hij de drang voelde om haar in haar ogen te kijken.  
Hermelien voelde echter alleen hoe hij zich leek terug te trekken van haar lippen en het voelde aan alsof iemand een douche met ijskoud water over haar hoofd liet storten. Ze opende haar ogen en keek naar zijn lippen, die lichtjes van elkaar stonden en het leek alsof hij zwaar ademhaalde. Ze voelde haar hele hoofd rood worden en durfde hem niet in zijn ogen te kijken.  
"Oh hemeltje," piepte ze opeens. "Professor, het spijt me!" Haar handen begonnen te trillen en ze liet hem snel los, alsof ze zich opeens verschrok van hetgeen ze had gedaan. Het gevoel van arrogantie en trots maakte plaats voor een gevoel van schaamte zoals ze nog nooit één had ervaren.  
"Het spijt me!" zei ze weer en ze herhaalde dit misschien nog vijf keer.  
Zijn hart leek te stoppen terwijl ze haar excuses begon aan te bieden. _Wat! Wat? Was het gedaan of zo?_ Een gevoel van oneerlijkheid bekroop hem. Hij wilde geen excuses, hij wilde... Hij wilde... _Haar_, gewoon!  
"Het spijt me!" zei ze weer.  
Ze leek wel te blijven hangen als een plaat.  
"Juffrouw Griffel!"  
"Professor, het spijt me zo, dit was niet mijn bedoeling... Misschien moet u mijn geheugen modificeren, dat lijkt me beter."  
"Juffrouw Griffel!" probeerde hij haar te onderbreken, maar ze ontweek nog steeds zijn blik en haar ogen leken gefixeerd te zijn op zijn rechterschouder.  
"Ik weet echt niet wat me bezielde. Een professor kussen! O hemeltje... Ik word toch niet van school gestuurd?"  
"Hermelien!"  
Ze verschrok zich zichtbaar dat hij haar voornaam gebruikte en keek hem in zijn ogen aan.  
"Hou je mond, malle heks."  
De blik in zijn ogen was echter niet kwaad of geirriteerd, maar geamuseerd. Ze snapte het niet goed en staarde hem verbluft aan terwijl hij opeens zijn rechterhand in haar nek plaatste, haar linkerhand als ondersteuning op haar onderrug positioneerde en haar in de lucht dipte om haar een impulsieve en passionele kus te geven.  
Het was goed dat hij haar zo stevig vasthield en ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek, want haar knieën leken het helemaal te begeven van verlangen en ze was blij dat ze nog enigszinds stabiel aan zijn nek kon hangen. Zijn kus was zo zacht en liefdevol dat hij haast leek te zeggen: "Hermelien Griffel, durf hier alsjeblieft nooit spijt van te hebben."  
Na enkele secondes trok hij haar weer recht en liet hij haar los. Hermelien dacht even dat ze op de grond zou donderen bij gebrek aan evenwicht, en staarde hem stomverbaasd na terwijl hij zich omdraaide.  
"Kom," hoorde ze hem nog zeggen. "Je hebt je waardig getoond."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ze zeiden niet meer veel tegen elkaar. Beiden wisten ze niet wat ze elkaar nu nog te zeggen hadden. Hermelien bestudeerde met zijn toestemming de Elfenvlierbloesems, maar kon het niet laten om vanuit haar ooghoek naar haar professor Verweer te kijken. Hij had de lamspreuk op Niffler opgeheft en speelde nu met de jonge Delfstoffer. Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. Hoe kon deze onaangename man tegelijkertijd zo onweerstaanbaar en aandoenlijk zijn? Het verwarde haar meer dan wat dan ook.  
Ze stapte naar hen toe en Severus kwam recht terwijl hij haar de leiband van Niffler reikte. Ze nam deze aan en aarzelde even.  
"Eigenlijk weet ik totaal niets van wie u eigenlijk bent... Of wel, professor?"  
Hij glimlachte mysterieus. "Dat doet niemand niet, juffrouw Griffel."  
Hermelien knikte en schudde haar hoofd. "Zoiets dacht ik al."  
Severus ging met zijn hand in zijn zak en haalde er een klein toverdrankflesje uit. In het gelige water lagen een zestal kleine pitjes.  
"Voor je eigen Elfenvlierbloesems te kweken."  
Hij drukte het flesje in Hermelien's hand en ze staarde met open mond naar het waardevolle cadeau.  
"Maar beloof me dat je ermee wacht tot na de oorlog!"  
Hermelien staarde hem verbouwereerd aan en sloot snel haar mond toen ze realiseerde dat ze was aan het staren.  
"Doe ik! Beloofd!"  
Ze sloot de ruimte tussen hen en omhelsde hem dankbaar. Toen ze loslieten, knikte hij naar haar en Hermelien glimlachte.  
"Ik vertrouw er wel op dat u niemand vertelt dat u me heeft verslagen in een tovenaarsduel."  
Hermelien kon het niet onderdrukken om even te grinniken, voordat ze hem een mysterieuze blik toewierp. Typisch van hem dat hij liever de nadruk legde op het geheimhouden van zijn nederlaag, dan het geheimhouden van hun ademontnemende kus.  
"We zullen zien, professor... We zullen zien."  
En met een laatste uitdagende blik op hem draaide ze zich om en leidde ze Niffler het Verboden Bos uit.


End file.
